fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Crossover: Season 6
This is a list of all Cartoon Crossover episodes from Season 6. Don't delete episodes. Episodes Mean Genies (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Norm the Genie fights against The Great Beguru. Quotes Timmy: This lamp... and this gem. (watches the gem as it starts to glow) Timmy: That's cool, I guess. (rubs the lava lamp) (The Great Beguru and Norm appears) Norm: Hello, I am Norm! Great Beguru: What do you want? Norm: Hey! What are you doing? Great Beguru: Granting wishes. Norm: There can only be one genie in this town! Timmy: Then I wish we were at a safe place to settle this! (all the Nicktoons are poofed inside the Nicktoons Stadium) Massive Protest (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Citizens are protesting against the city being replaced by a giant nuclear plant. Quotes Timmy: What's this? (Timmy sees citizens are protesting) Timmy: What is going on? Sanjay: (spit take) What? Timmy: What's going on? Sanjay: This is bad, right? Kitten Failures, pt 1 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) The Kitten Heroes are failing every task, so Timmy tries to get them to get rid of some crime. NOTE: Non-canon to Kitten Heroes. Quotes Sora (Kitten Heroes): Koneko Eiyū, let's go! (he tries to fly out, but crashes into the Nicktoons treehouse) Timmy: What are you doing here? Sora (Kitten Heroes): Well, what we always do. (the other Kitten Heroes crash into the Nicktoons treehouse) Kaito: We try to save the world day after day, and we can't seem to know what's happening. Daiki: What happened? Timmy: One second, I think I know what happened. (checks the news) Newsperson: An evil kitty named Waru has drained three superhero cats of their power. No one knows why. Timmy: A-HA! I knew he was up to something. Sanjay, it's time to make a house call. Kitten Failures, pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) The Kitten Heroes get their powers back. NOTE: Also non-canon to Kitten Heroes. Quotes Sora (Kitten Heroes): What a strange lab! Timmy: I know. It's Jimmy Neutron's lab. Kaito: Interesting. Timmy: No time! Here, take these! Daiki: What is this stuff? Timmy: The effects will explain everything! Now please drink it! (the Kitten Heroes drink all of the stuff) Sora (Kitten Heroes): Interesting. Kaito: Suddenly I feel stronger. Daiki: I feel good. Timmy: Well, are you ready to fight some crime? Kaito: Heck yeah, we are! Trip to Cupcake Planet (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy takes a trip to Cupcake Planet. Written to encourage the scrapped Cupcake Planet's creator to bring it back. Quotes Timmy: There and... there! Zim: You know you can go there. Timmy: NASA stopped all space flights though. Zim: There's only one... (cut to the inside of a rocket) Timmy: OK... Zim: 3... 2... 1... ignition! (the rocket's fuel ignites and the rocket goes up) Zim: And we have LIFTOFF! (Timmy crashes into an unknown planet) Timmy: Well, that was the worst 40 seconds of my life. (a bunny hops to the rocket) Alan C. Hopperson: Oh dear! I Lady Fuse you landed safely. Timmy: I just spent the worst 40 seconds of my life. What happened? Alan C. Hopperson: Well, stuff like that is... unexpected. Name's Alan C. Hopperson, but you can call me Alan. Timmy: So, where am I? Alan C. Hopperson: Cupcake Planet, of course. Timmy: My name's Timmy. Alan C. Hopperson: Oh, I see you have buck-teeth. The Cheap Flea Market (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy notices a flea market. Quotes Timmy: Hey, there's a flea market! Sanjay: But is it really a flea market? Jinxed for Life (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Harvey Beaks is cursed to a lifelong jinx. Note: First appearance of Harvey Beaks in the show. Quotes Timmy, Jimmy, Harvey and Sanjay altogether: It's science. Timmy: Jinx! Harvey: Wait, what? (gets punched) Timmy: Nice try, but you're jinxed, and if you're jinxed, you can't talk. (Harvey uses sign language and gets punched anyway) Timmy: No sign language is allowed either. (Harvey tries to open his mouth but is punched) Timmy: No opening your mouth unless it's for food and drink. (Harvey writes something and gets punched) Timmy: You can't write either. Jimmy and Harvey: What? Timmy: Harvey's already jinxed, so you have an infinite jinx! That means a lifelong jinx. And The Crowd Goes Angry (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) TBA. Quotes TBA. Timmy Saves the World (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy tries to save the world. Quotes TBA. The Destruction Crew (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim tries to call a construction company, but the creator of the series prevents it because he ordered two more seasons. Quotes TBA. Everybody Hates Science Kits (written by BaconMahBoi) (TV-PG) Harvey accidentally mashes SpongeBob and Fee into one person using his science kit. Quotes (Harvey is using his science kit) Harvey: Come on, red wire, blue wire... Fee: HURRY UP! Harvey: Argh! When did you get here? Fee: About seventeen seconds ago. Harvey: ...Right. Anyway, where's that purple wire... SpongeBob: HI, HARVEY! Harvey: ARGGH! (He throws his hands in the air, causing the science kit to overheat. Scene shows outside the house, and it gets electrocuted) Harvey: Gah... what happened- SWEET MOTHER OF- Fee: What's wrong? Harvey: That's wrong... (Fee and SpongeBob have mashed into one person) SpongeBob: Huh? Category:Episode lists Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Cartoon Crossover